Mordida
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el colegio de Ginpachi-sensei. Gintoki intenta ocultar algo ¿Que será? fanfic Ginhiji yaoi


Y hasta que al final escribo yaoi de Gintama xD a pesar de que el Ginhiji me gusta nunca se me ocurrió nada decente xD y cuando lo logre dejo el fanfic por meses abandonado en mi ordenador... pero al fin lo termine que es lo importante xD bueno os dejo leer.

Gintama no me pertenece y los adictos al azúcar y a la mayonesa tampoco xD

* * *

 **Mordida**

Era un día como cualquier otro para los alumnos del instituto, todos llegaban caminando con sus amigos y hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el fin de semana mientras que cierto maestro maldecía la energía que tenían los jóvenes tan temprano aunque no es como si el fuera un anciano, todo lo contrario gracias a su apariencia podría confundirse con uno de los alumnos, si no fuera por aquella bata blanca y el traje que llevaba seguro que seria regañado por llegar tarde.

\- Profesor si no se da prisa volverá a llegar tarde - le dijo uno de sus alumnos

Y así el profesor mas vago de todo el colegio fue a dar clase con todas las ganas que podía reunir, las cuales eran pocas. Su primera clase era la mas problemática porque sus alumnos no le prestaban atención y se peleaban mientras intentaba dar clase así que como todo buen profesor sacaba su amada Jump de su bolsillo y se ponía a leer hasta que sonaba el timbre, pero para su desgracia al entrar en el aula estaban todos tranquilos y comportándose como personas en lugar de como las bestias que eran.

\- Buenos días - saludo el profesor sin ganas

\- Buenos días - respondió la clase

\- Hoy empezaremos con la historia de Japón así que abrid el libro en la pagina veinte - dijo el profesor sin ganas de dar clases

Una hora mas tarde la clase finalizó después de lo que a todos les pareció una eternidad aunque sin mas de los problemas normales, un par de golpes por parte de la estudiante china hacia Sougo pero nada que no solucionara la Jump así que sin siquiera despedirse el profesor abandonó la clase con toda la intención de buscar a cierta persona pero un par de estudiantes de otra clase lo interrumpieron.

\- Profesor un gorila me esta acosando - se quejo una alumna

\- No es acoso solo intento demostrarte mi amor Otae - se defendió Kondo

\- ¿Mientras me cambio de ropa para deporte? - dijo Otae con mal humor

\- Tampoco es como si pudiera ver algo de alguien tan plana como- intervino Gintoki pero no pudo finalizar la frase

El profesor recibió su merecido y fue golpeado por la chica que tenia toda la intención de seguir golpeandolo pero algo mas llamo su atención.

\- ¿Que le paso en el cuello profesor? - pregunto Otae con curiosidad

Gintoki pego un salto por la sorpresa y se llevo la mano inconscientemente a su cuello donde se encontraba aquella tirita que esperaba no fuera notada por sus alumnos pero como siempre su suerte seguía siendo igual de mala y ni ganaba en el pachinko ni podía librarse de las preguntas que vendrían.

\- E-Esto no es nada - mintió sin mucho resultado el mayor

\- ¿Se hirió con algo? - pregunto la morena

\- No es eso - dijo Gintoki avergonzado

\- ¿Y entonces? - pregunto Kondo pues la conversación empezó a interesarle también

Gintoki no sabia que decir y empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

\- Me... pico un mosquito - mintió el profesor intentando que no se dieran cuenta

\- ¿No sabe que lo mejor para las picaduras de insectos es dejarlas al aire? - dijo una voz muy conocida para el hombre

\- ¿Profesor Hijikata que hace aquí? - pregunto Otae sorprendida de ver al profesor de deportes por aquel pasillo

\- Escuche una conversación interesante y no pude evitar acércame - explico con una sonrisa Hijikata - Así que profesor ¿Porque mejor no se quita la tirita? ¿O prefiere que lo haga yo? -

Gintoki se puso rojo como un tomate y agarro al pelinegro del brazo mientras pensaba en alguna escusa creíble.

\- Olvide que hay unos documentos que requieren de su atención - dijo Gintoki en voz alta para que sus alumnos lo escucharan

Los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos como Hijikata parecía ser secuestrado por que se lo llevaba corriendo por los pasillos.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - pregunto la morena sorprendida

\- Creo que su novia fue demasiado apasionada ayer con el - explico Kondo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Estas diciendo que eso es...? - pregunto Otae avergonzada

\- Así es - afirmo el chico

\- ¿Y el tiene una novia? - pregunto nuevamente la morena

\- Cuando mira su teléfono y cree que no lo vemos pone cara de idiota así que tiene que ser una novia - explico el chico

Los jóvenes dieron la conversación por finalizada y volvieron al salón de clases mientras que los profesores acababan de encontrar un aula vacía.

\- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - preguntó Gintoki furioso

\- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa

\- No te hagas el idiota sabes muy bien a que me refiero - se quejo el de pelos plateados

\- Tu tienes la culpa por taparlo con una tirita - se defendió el mayor

\- Si no lo tapo sería aun peor - explico Gintoki con vergüenza

\- No tiene nada de malo - dijo Hijikata que se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación

\- Soy un profesor respetable y- comenzó a decir el menor pero no pudo finalizar la frase

\- ¿Respetable? Te pones a leer la Jump en clase, das malos consejos a tus alumnos, no te sabes el nombre de la mitad de ellos y a la otra mitad los tratas mal - se burlo hijikata

\- Lo haces parecer peor de lo que es además de que la Jump da lecciones de vida mas importantes que cualquier clase - defendió el de pelos plateados su amada revista

\- A veces me pregunto porque me interese en alguien como tu - dijo Hijikata suspirando

\- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras - añadió Gintoki mientras ponía mala cara

\- No eres nada adorable - se burlo el mayor

\- Tampoco es que quiera serlo - se quejo Gintoki

\- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer con respecto a esto? - pregunto Hijikata mientras señalaba su cuello

\- Nada, evadiré las preguntas - explico el menor intentando restarle importancia al asunto que tan nervioso lo tenia

\- Que aburrido, sería mucho mas fácil si les explicas a tus alumnos que tienes una relación con el popular profesor de deporte - dijo Hijikata mirandolo fijamente

\- Ni de broma - añadió el menor horrorizado ante la idea de que todos se enteraran

\- ¿Entonces debería volver a marcarte como mi propiedad? Así no tendré que preocuparme de todas las profesoras y alumnas locas que van detrás de ti - dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa seductora

\- Si haces eso yo les enseñare a todos aquella foto tan vergonzosa que te saque la primera vez que te quedaste a pasar la noche en mi casa - amenazó Gintoki con una sonrisa que nada bueno podía significar

\- Maldito adicto al azúcar - murmuro el mayor molesto pero igualmente Gintoki lo escucho

\- Te escuche pero eso es parte de mi encanto - dijo Gintoki de manera seductora mientras se acercaba al chico y dejaba sus rostros a milímetros de distancia

\- Siempre sabes que hacer para volverme loco - añadió Hijikata besando finalmente los labios de su pareja

Estuvieron así por minutos, besándose mientras se abrazaban hasta que escucharon como la puerta tras de si se abría con un chirrido.

\- Que asco se están apareando - dijo Kagura con cara de horror

\- Bruta no se dice aparearse además de que ni siquiera sabes lo que es - añadió Sougo

\- Se lo que es - se quejo la chica

\- ¿Porque no me lo demuestras? - pregunto Sougo con una sonrisa seductora

\- Ni loca haría eso contigo sádico - grito Kagura molesta aunque en verdad aquella pregunta la puso nerviosa

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Gintoki en voz baja a Hijikata

\- Ni idea pero lo mejor sera que nos larguemos ahora que se olvidaron de nosotros - sugirió Hijikata

Los profesores intentaron escapar lentamente y sin ser notados pero no funciono tal y como quisieron.

\- Vosotros dos - llamo Sougo con voz de inframundo - Aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar -

Gintoki y Hijikata se miraron con terror, nada bueno podía resultar de las ideas de aquel joven así que silenciosamente se pusieron de acuerdo en algo: No mas sexo en la escuela.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y como siempre si me queréis dejar un review estaré encantada ^^


End file.
